Period Problems and Heartfelt Confessions
by MadameMorty
Summary: It's Ally's time of the month and Trish isn't around for "girl time", so who does the responsibility fall to? You guessed it, Austin. \slight Auslly, mostly friendship, hints at relationship development/


**Hey! So it's been a looong time since I've published anything and I'm sorry about that. Most of it's due to laziness, but hey whatcha gonna do? So anyways I hope you enjoy this little Austin and Ally oneshot. K bye.**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with nor do I own Austin and Ally (unfortunately).**

"Hey Ally-gator." I greeted Ally cheerily as I waltzed into Sonic Boom.

"Hi Austin." Ally grumbled, laying her head down on the counter.

"Are you alright?" I questioned. Ally's never this mopey. She's always cheery and bubbly… maybe she's a robot. I'll have to talk to Dez about it later.

"Nooo." she wined, sliding down to sit on the floor.

"Well then what's wrong?" I ask, sitting down next to her. Maybe it's about Dallas, he hasn't talked to Ally lately. But then again Ally hasn't mentioned him in over a week.

"I-I can't tell you, it's embarrassing." she groans, covering her face with her hands.

"Hey," I pull her hands off her face, "you can tell me anything, you're my best friend." I say sincerely, shooting her a grin.

"B-but it's um," she hesitates, "it's a, you know, girl thing." she whispers the last part, blushing.

"Like what? Did you forget to put on lip-gloss or something? Oh I know! It must be about a boy." I snap my fingers, nodding in realization. "Don't worry Ally, I don't mind talking about that stuff."

"No Austin, it's THE girl thing." she gestures to, well um, her uh pelvic region.

"Oh… um well, that sounds like a topic meant for Trish." I blush and fidget, diverting my eyes.

"Yeah, normally it would be, but Trish is visiting family in Tampa sooo… Now it's an Austin topic?" she laughs nervously. I can tell she's resisting the urge to chew her hair.

"I guess, seeing as I'm your best friend, it is an Austin topic. Isn't it?" I nod my head, not looking Ally in the eye.

"Listen Austin, it's fine if you don't want to hang out with me for awhile, I'll understand. It's just, normally Trish and I will eat ice cream and watch movies to make me feel better. But it's totally cool, if you don't want to come over tonight." she explains, although I can see the hope in her eyes that I'll come over anyways.

"Don't be ridiculous Ally, of course I'll still come over… as long as I get to eat ice cream too." I smile, poking her.

She rolls her eyes. "I guess you can have some." she teases. "But before we go to my house we need to pick up a few things from the store."

"Okey dokey." I agree, pulling her up off the floor.

-15 min later - at the store

"So whatcha need Ally-cat?" I ask, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"Well first, we need to grab a basket." she says, gesturing to the stack of baskets.

"Check." I grab a basket, bouncing on the balls of my feet. "What's next?"

"Um, potato chips." Ally refers back to her list. "Oh, and then pickles."

"To go with the chips?" I ask, curious.

"Ew no. To go in my ice cream." she scrunches her nose.

"Ah, of course. How could I possibly consider eating pickles with chips when ice cream is an option?" I reply sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Because that is completely normal."

"Hey, you're the one who eats ketchup on his pancakes. You have no room to judge." she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Fine, truce." I stick my hand out, she shakes it.

"So we've got pickles, chips, next up is- Oh, okay, um…" she trails off.

"What? What do we have next?" I question, trying to peek at the list over her shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing. Just uh, follow me." she grabs my hand, dragging me through the aisles.

"Ally," I whine, "what are we getting?" I try to dig my heels in to stop. Dang who knew such a tiny girl could be so strong.

She finally comes to a stop in front of- Oh God! Are those?! Yep, those are definitely tampons.

"Um Ally?" I scratch my neck nervously.

"I'm sorry Austin, I promise it'll only take a minute. I'm almost out." she looks at me apologetically.

"It's- it's fine. You gotta do what you gotta do. Am I right?" I look around the store hoping not to see anyone I know.

As my gaze comes back around to Ally, I notice something right beside the, uh, tampons. Something that is sure to make Ally blush the color of Rudolph's nose.

"Hey Ally," I interrupt her internal debate on what brand to buy, "maybe I should buy some of these." I gesture towards the shelves.

"Austin!" she blushes, just like I predicted.

"Hey better to be safe than sorry." I shrug, picking up a pack of condoms. "Hey what size do you think seven inches would qualify for?" I nudge her, just to embarrass her more.

"I will not justify that question with an answer." she sniffs. "But if I were to give an answer, I would probably say large." she gives me a sideways glance.

Now it's my turn to blush. "You-you think so?" I laugh nervously.

"Well I wouldn't know from experience, but yes I would think so." she answers briskly, hurriedly tossing her tampon box in the basket and grabbing the condoms out of my hand. "Now let's go pick out the ice cream." she marches ahead of me to the freezer section.

-5 min later - at checkout after a heated ice cream debate (they settled on chocolate)

I bounce on my toes nervously while we checkout, because out of all the cashiers we just had to get the old lady. Not that there's anything wrong with old lady's, it's just that they tend to be old fashioned and well we're teenagers with condoms, you do the math.

"Oh deary, aren't you a lucky lady? Large huh?" the old lady winks at Ally.

"Oh no, we aren't-" the woman cuts Ally off.

"Don't try and deny it. I know an active," she winks, "couple win I see one."

"I'm a virgin." Ally deadpans.

"Well in that case, young man," she points to me, "you take care of this young lady tonight, understand?" she asks sternly.

"Yes ma'am." I nod my head, intimidated.

"Alright. Well you youngsters have a goodnight." she waves as we walk out of the store.

"Goodnight." we chorus, both extremely… confused to say the least.

-10 min later - Ally's house

"Well that was interesting, to say the least." I sigh, flopping down on Ally's couch.

"Yeah." Ally agrees from the kitchen. "Who would've thought that by the end of the night I would imaginarily be planning to lose my virginity to you."

I begin to laugh until I realize- "Wait so you really are a virgin?" I ask Ally as she joins me on the couch.

"Well yeah, aren't you?" she raises her eyebrows at me.

"Psssh of course I am!" I exclaim, scratching the back of my neck.

"Austin?" she gives me the "look", otherwise known as the look that makes you want to tell her all your secrets.

"Fine, you caught me. I lost it at camp last summer to," I sigh, "Claudia. She had fiery red hair and huge-," I stop and look sheepishly at Ally, "eyes?"

She gives me a withering look and rolls her eyes. She sighs. "I'm tired. I'm going to go put my pj's on. I think your sweatpants are still here if you want to change." she offers.

"Sure." I reply as I follow her up the stairs.

"Here you go." she tosses me my sweatpants and begins to shed her clothes.

"Woah I guess all sense of modesty flew out the window?" I tease as I peel off my shirt.

"Oh please, you've walked in on me taking a shower before. I've gotten over being modest around you."

"In my defense the door was unlocked." I turn around so she can take off her bra. See, I can be a gentleman?

"It's called knocking." she replies sarcastically. "Okay you can turn around now."

"So Als, are you ready for some ice cream and a movie?" I question picking her up bridal style and carrying her down the stairs.

"Yes Aus, I am." she smiles. "Oh, and don't think I've dropped the whole shower thing." she gets down and kisses my cheek. "Thanks for carrying me by the way." she mentions from the kitchen.

"No problem. You don't feel the best, so I figured why not?" I shrug taking the bowl of ice cream (sans pickles) from her.

She pops in The Notebook in (I swear she has me whipped) and then joins me on the couch, pulling a blanket around us. About halfway through the movie she pauses it and turns towards me.

"Thank you, Austin, for staying with me. You didn't have to, but you did, and that means a lot." she pats my hand.

"Your welcome. And sorry if this sounds rude, but why did you pause the movie to tell me this?" I ask.

"This may sound stupid, but I'm really lucky to have you as a best friend Austin, and it's moments like these that make me remember that." she starts to tear up.

"Aww Ally, don't cry." I pull her onto my lap. "Happy thoughts."

"I am happy! It's just these-these damn hormones!" she laughs.

"Did Ally Dawson just swear? It must me the apocalypse!" I tease, kissing the side of her head. "You know Ally, I'm really lucky to have you too." I mumble into her hair.

"Really?" her eyes begin to water again.

"Really." I nod. "I love you Als."

"I love you too Austin." she whispers burying her head in my neck.

You know maybe taking care of Ally while she has her girl problem isn't so bad after all.

**So yeah. I would like to think my first Austin and Ally fic turned out pretty well. Thanks for reading and please review. Oh, and maybe I could write more oneshots similar to this one showing how their relationship progresses? Give me your opinion in your reviews. Thank you! -Erin**


End file.
